Quand Bella se pose des questions
by Calistha Layenna
Summary: Petit Os racontant, comment après s'être posée des questions, Bella en arrive t-elle à décider de ce qu'elle veut niveau amour...


Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire, entre deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup. Et bien évidemment, tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire.

Je crois que le plus dur dans la vie d'un adolescent c'est son orientation sexuelle, vous savez ce moment là, on se cherche, mais on ne se trouve pas. D'un coté les filles, de l'autre les garçons, chacun de son coté pour mieux critiquer l'autre. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que mes doutes se firent plus forts, aimais-je les garçons, les filles ou les deux ? Très bonne question ! J'ai jamais cherché à savoir puisque j'étais bien seule et puis le diction ne dit-il pas " Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée ". Je voyais mes amis avec leur copain/copine mais moi, j'étais bien seule je ne ressentais pas le manque que ressentent mes amis quand ils sont seuls. Et puis personne ne se bouscule à ma porte. J'étais bien trop timide pour approcher quelqu'un alors si en plus c'est pour sortir avec… Même en soirée quand on essayait de me caser, je trouvais toujours le moyen de fuir. J'imagine que je dois encore attendre le prince charmant. Enfin me voici devant le lycée attendant mes amis pour aller faire la fête le soir même, bien évidemment vous savez comment sont les amis avant la fête : "Allez viens à la maison, on se préparera ensemble comme ça on regarde qui arrive " Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai pas pu refuser, en plus c'est ma meilleure amie. Donc me voici en train de me faire pomponner, maquiller enfin plutôt torturer par ces tyrans. Moi qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ça quand je me suis vue dans le miroir, j'ai été tout simplement ébahie, en plus je crois que personne ne s'attendait à un tel résultat, il faut dire que un peu maquillée, coiffée joliment habillée d'une robe, j'avais plutôt l'air sexy. " Si tous les gens ne te regardent pas ou ne bavent pas devant toi alors je suis la reine Elizabeth " me dit ma meilleure amie. Bien sur je savais que je ne serai pas la seule à faire tourner les têtes mais cela me plaisait assez de le savoir. Je pense que la plupart des gens qui me parlaient ne savaient pas réellement qui j'étais puisque je ne les connaissais pas. Ce que j'ai le plus aimé ce doit être leurs regards pesés sur moi, celui d'un mec plutôt bien bâti, d'après ma best, un joueur de football américain et celui d'une fille très très jolie d'ailleurs malgré sa petite taille et ses cheveux partants dans tous les sens. Mais personne ne su me dire qui ils étaient. Vraiment dommage car ils me plaisaient bien. J'imagine que cela devait se voir puisque le joueur bien bâti s'approcha et m'offra un verre que je refusai poliment : "Je ne bois pas d'alcool désolée.

- Cela ne fait rien, je vais t'en chercher un autre sans ". Il me fit la cour toute la soirée et comme vous vous en doutez, nous n'en sommes pas restés là…

Je crois que j'ai passé un mois génial à ses côtés, il était très gentil et vraiment très tendre avec moi. Ah Edward aux yeux verts, Edward et sa tignasse folle, Edward aux doux baisers " Voilà ce que j'étais en train de penser lorsque j'arriva dans sa chambre, à demi ouverte, que j'ouvra et là je pensa" Edward et sa pute, Edward et sa….." enfin bref je ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler que je lui disais qu'entre nous c'était fini, je dis tout ça en sortant calmement comme si une part de moi-même savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Le mot s'effondrer était été trop fort pour moi, quelques pleurs ont suffi à l'effacer de ma mémoire. Pendant quelques temps, je cherchais sans cesse les yeux de la fille qui m'avait mangé du regard durant toute la soirée qu'on avait faite. Elle était toujours assisse au même endroit avec les mêmes personnes car je ne l'avais jamais vu discuter avec d'autres. Puis elle trainait toujours avec lui (beau blond aux yeux clairs) en gros, c'était le signe qu'elle était 100% hétéro d'après moi. Tout ça pour dire que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qui arriva à la fin des cours. Cette fille était là à attendre quelqu'un seule, premier détail que j'ai remarqué. Quand je passai devant elle, son sourire fit à mon cœur de curieux soubresauts, et quand elle se présenta, je me sentis fondre alors imaginez un peu la réaction que j'ai eue quand elle m'a embrassé, je crus devenir folle. Je pense que les meilleurs moments de ma vie se passèrent dans ses bras ou elle dans les miens. C'était mon lutin à moi, mon amoureuse à moi. On vivait notre passion au grand jour jusqu'au retour d'Edward et Jasper(le mec qui était avec toujours avec elle). Edward était toujours amoureux de moi et voulait me récupérer tandis que je voyais ma copine et Lui se rapprocher de plus en plus. J'ai pris soudainement peur, peur de devoir me séparer d'elle. Et comme poussée par la raison et pour que mon cœur ne se brise pas, je me jetai dans les bras d'Edward. Je vis Alice se jeter elle aussi dans les bras de ce Jasper. Edward me regarda mais pourtant très content que je lui sois revenu après sa connerie avec sa pute, il m'embrassa et me coula un je t'aime dans l'oreille, je le repoussais en voyant Alice partir dans sa voiture et démarrer à vive allure. Je repoussais mon salop d'ex copain et me jeta sur Jasper, c'est quand même à cause de lui qu'avec mon lutin nous nous sommes brisées le cœur. Mais avant qu'il ne reçoive la gifle amorcée, il attrapa mon bras et me fit un gros câlin pour m'empêcher de bouger. " Je suis désolé d'avoir encore gâché un couple d'amoureux mais Alice n'est pour moi que la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi. Mais elle a à craindre Edward puisque c'est ton ex. Essaie de l'appeler si elle ne répond pas je t'emmène pour me faire pardonner, mais avant parle avec ton ex, avant qu'il ne s'imagine être de nouveau ton copain.

- Très bien, merci et désolée d'avoir douté de vous deux. "

Comme je m'en doutais, elle avait éteint son portable pour que je ne puisse pas lui téléphoner, je lui laissa un message avec tous mes sentiments : " Alice, je suis sincèrement désolée de m'être jetée dans les bras d'Edward mais je n'ai pas aimé le fait que tu enlaces si chaleureusement Jasper, je crois que ma jalousie a fait surface, mais si je suis jalouse c'est parce que je tiens trop à toi, tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, j'ai passé des journées fabuleuses avec toi, je n'ai pas du tout envie de te quitter puisque ce serait mentir à mon cœur. J'ai parlé avec Edward, lui disant que j'aimais la plus belle fille qu'il puisse exister et qu'il n'y avait plus rien depuis que je l'avais vu avec sa pute et que je n'étais pas attirée par lui. Je sais qu'il n'a pas conscience encore que je ne lui serai plus jamais sienne et pour ça, et pour plein d'autres choses j'ai besoin de toi. Grâce à Jasper ton frère, je vais venir chez toi, pour m'excuser de vive voix et peut-être que tout redevienne comme avant. Je t'aime Alice et ferai tout pour que tu sois heureuse même si c'est sans moi. "

Voilà qui était fait, les larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage, dévastant mon cœur. En l'expliquant à Jasper, il me prit le bras et m'embarqua dans sa voiture, laissant Edward avec ses sombres pensées sur le bord de la route. Je crois que de toute ma vie je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal, c'est vrai, ce n'aurait du n'être qu'un amour d'adolescente pourtant je sens au plus profond de moi que ce n'est pas que ça. Je pense aussi que le trajet entre le lycée et chez Alice m'a paru très très long, en plus de la boule qui se formait dans mon cœur, j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle me rejette et qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi. Jasper au volant essayait de me réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait et me racontait le nombre de fois où Alice lui parlait de moi lors des récréations et des repas. Moi qui pensais être des plus banales avec mes cheveux châtains et mes yeux gris. J'ai bien sur réessayé d'appeler Alice mais je tombais encore une fois sur sa boite vocale. Au fur et à mesure de notre avancée vers son appartement la boule ne cessait de grossir, allant presque jusqu'à me faire vomir tellement l'appréhension se faisait sentir. Jasper dut me pousser dans les escaliers et me retenir un maximum puisque mes jambes ne me retenaient plus, je n'ai pas non plus trouvé la force de frapper à sa porte, il s'en chargea donc. Ce que j'entendis me déchira le cœur encore plus que de la voir s'éloigner de moi. Les sanglots brisaient sa voix si mélodieuse et la faisaient vibrer. Elle demanda qui était le propriétaire du coup donné sur la porte, il répondit sans parler de moi. Je crois que mon cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux quand j'ai vu les larmes ternirent son merveilleux visage et les yeux rougis par ma trahison. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quelque chose, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Elle me repoussa gentiment mais fermement, m'intimant pour le moment au silence. D'après elle, il fallait que l'on discute, signe pour moi, qu'elle allait me quitter. Ce qui me retint de partir, ce sont ses bras effleurant les miens, son souffle chaud au niveau de ma nuque. Elle commença un long monologue, elle me racontait tous les doutes et les incertitudes qu'elle avait eu quand la première fois, elle m'a vu regarder Edward comme si il était un dieu. Je voulus lui répondre que ce n'était qu'avant que je la connaisse, mais elle m'en empêcha, elle ne voulait pas être interrompue avant d'avoir fini son récit. Elle nous raconta, que me voir avec lui, lui avait broyé le cœur, mais que quand elle avait vu que nous n'étions plus ensemble, son cœur avait retrouvé une raison de battre, que me voir, si insouciante, si radieuse et surtout de sentir mon regard sur elle toute la journée l'avait fait se bouger pour m'avoir moi, dans ses filets, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait… Elle me dit aussi, que ces quelques mois avec moi avaient été les meilleures qu'ellle avait passées depuis longtemps. Et que me voir avec Edward, l'avait profondément meurtrie, qu'elle aurait voulu que personne ne soit avec elles pour pouvoir encore et encore s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait, mais hélas cela ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Bien sur, elle avait conscience que sa relation avec Jasper, n'avait fait que détruire ses amourettes mais elle ne pensait pas que je lui ferai une telle scène en embrassant mon ex, elle est alors partie, elle avait fuit pour ne plus nous voir, et surtout pour ne plus voir le mal qu'elle m'avait fait. Je lui laissai le temps de souffler puis le premier réflexe que j'ai eu a été de la serrer fort contre moi, les larmes se mêlaient à notre baiser. Je lui murmurai un désolée au creux de son cou, désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça, désolée d'avoir doutée d'elle, désolée, désolée. J'ai aussi appris qu'elle avait entendu mon message, qu'elle en avait pleuré de bonheur aussi. Alors avant de se remettre ensemble à proprement parlé, nous avons décidé qu'il serait bien de discuter plus souvent, de nos amis, de nos proches et de nos soucis même si cela concernait l'autre, je lui promis de ne pas faire de crise de jalousie avant d'être vraiment sure que cela en valait la peine et elle me promit de me faire plus confiance quant à mes fréquentations. Cette promesse se solda par un baiser rempli d'amour. Plusieurs années se passèrent, notre vie continua comme on l'entendait, notre promesse ne dura pas très longtemps mais cela nous a permis de mieux, nous comprendre et surtout de vivre avec nos différences et cela nous a rendu plus fortes, puisque depuis le lycée, nous sommes ensembles et heureuses.


End file.
